1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion along a curved path by a flexible core element movably supported within a flexible conduit. More specifically, the subject invention relates to an assembly including a terminal secured to an end of the core element and having a snap-in retaining member extending therefrom for engaging a control member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many remote control assemblies include a terminal secured to an end of a core element for securing the core element to a control member. Such terminals may be attached to the control member in a number of different ways. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,155 to Wing discloses a terminal attached to a control member by way of a rivet member. Other known means for attaching terminals to control members include J-clips and bolt assemblies. Unfortunately, such techniques for attaching terminals to control members are limited to applications where the attachment point between the control member and terminal is easily accessible. That is, in order to attach the terminal to the control member, one must be able to manipulate an attachment member, such as a J-clip, at the attachment point between the terminal and control member.
In applications where access to the control member is limited, it is known in the art to utilize terminals having a male "snap-in" retaining member, commonly known in the art as "christmas tree" retainers, for engagably interlocking with an attachment opening in the control member. Control members often include a plurality of attachment openings so that the terminal may be positioned precisely at a preferred position relative to the control member.
To attach such a terminal to the control member, the retaining member is often initially located just inside one of a plurality of attachment openings in the control member in order to determine the preferred position of the terminal relative to the control member. Once initially located, the retaining member is fully inserted into the attachment opening and snapped into a locking engagement therewith thus positioning the terminal at a final locked position. An example of a core element terminal having such a snap-in retaining member is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,600 to White. Terminals used in other applications also commonly use snap-in retaining members. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,834 to Orenick, 4,564,163 to Barnett, and 4,669,688 to Itoh all disclose cable clamps having similar snap-in retaining members.
A problem encountered with such snap-in retaining members is that the position in which the terminal is initially located at is different than the final locked position. That is, the terminal is displace relative to the control member as the retaining member is moved from an initial locating position to a finally locked position.
Another problem encountered is maintaining the position of the terminal relative to the control member, once the terminal is locked into its final position; that is, the interfit between the terminal and the attachment opening in the control member is not rigid, but rather elastic. Hence, when the terminal is permitted to move relative to the control member.
Thus, it is difficult to accurately locate and position the terminal relative to the control member. Moreover, when such snap-in retaining members are fully locked into engagement with an attachment opening, they generally need to be broken in order to detach the terminal from the control member. Thus, it is imperative that the terminal be properly position relative to the control member prior to locking the retaining member thereto and once locked into final position, the terminal must not be permitted to move.